Missing You
by Lee Dong Hwa
Summary: Pertengkaran, perdebatan dan ejekan tak pernah bisa pernah bisa lepas dari hidup Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka bagaikan dua orang yang tak akan pernah bisa bersatu. Tapi sesuatu terjadi pada mereka berdua membuat Luhan harus berjanji. Bisakah dia menepati janjinya? GS (GenderSwitch)/OOC/ and this is HunHan's World. EXO. RnR please. (Bad Summary)


**Missing You**

**Ooc, Gs, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD dll.**

**Main Cast :** HunHan (Sehun & Luhan)

**Rated: **T

**This is Hunhan's Story**

**.**

Seorang wanita tengah menikmati langit sore hari ini, tubuhnya memang lelah dan tas yang menggantung dipundaknya benar – benar tidak membantu. Dia berjalan menuju sebuah halte bus yang tidak jauh dari tempat dimana dia menuntut ilmu.

Beberapa murid berjalan bersamaan dengannya, mereka terlibat percakapan tentang pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan guru tentang semua pelajaran hari ini dan seorang pria yang dibencinya juga tak luput dari pembicaraan. Luhan menghentakan kakinya dengan gusar, dia berjalan dengan cepat dan meninggalkan murid – murid dengan segudang pembicaraan itu.

Tak sengaja tubuhnya menabrak seseorang yang sedang berjalan dan –sialnya– dia menambrak Oh Sehun. Pria yang benar – benar tidak ingin dia temui hari ini, atau mungkin selamanya. Pria itu menunduk menatap Luhan yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Berhentilah membuntutiku _nyonya_-_tak-mau-kalah._" Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum lebar dan Luhan hanya mendengus dia segaja menabrak Sehun membuat pria itu hampir terjatuh. Luhan kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat melewati Sehun dan berdiri di halte bis. "Hari yang indah bukan?" Tanya Sehun saat berdiri disampingnya.

"Lihatlah siapa yang sebenarnya membuntuti?" Cibir Luhan sambil memasangkan _earphone_ ditelinganya. Sehun kembali tersenyum dan menatap Luhan yang tengah sibuk mencari sebuah lagu. Dengan seenaknya Sehun menaik sebelah _earphone_ milik Luhan dan memasangkan benda itu ditelinga.

"_Ya! Neo…_!" Luhan baru saja akan berterikan saat Sehun menatapnya dengan sebelah alis yang dinaikan. Sulit untuk mengakui hal ini tapi Sehun benar – benar tampan, ditambah lagi dengan jarak mereka yang cukup dekat. _Apa yang kau pikirkan Luhan? _

"Ayolah hari ini aku menang bukan? Perjanjian tetaplah perjanjian." Ujar Sehun sambil menatap Luhan yang sekarang mendengus sebal. Sebuah soundtrack dari film Beauty and The Beast mulai berdendang. "Kau mendengarkan lagu seperti ini?" tanya Sehun dengan nada mencibir membuat Luhan menatapnya sinis.

"Lepaskan _earphone_-ku jika kau tak suka. Tidak sulit bukan?" tanya Luhan dengan nada sarkastis tapi Sehun malah tertawa dan melingkarkan tangannya dipundak Luhan. Wanita itu mengerjap dan menatap Sehun dengan mata yang disipitkan. "Lepaskan tanganmu _pria-tak-tau-malu._ Aku tidak mau orang – orang membicarakan kita."

"Berhenti bersikap sinis seperti itu, kita sudah hampir sembilan tahun berkenalan dan kau masih saja berbicara dan menatapku seperti itu." Gerutu Sehun tanpa melepaskan tangannya membuat Luhan menghela nafas panjang dan membiarkan pria itu melakukan apapun yang ingin dilakukan. Tak lama kemudian bis datang dan dengan cepat Luhan melepaskan tangan Sehun dari pundaknya, menarik _earphone_ dari telinga Sehun, masuk kedalam bis terlebih dahulu dan meninggalkan pria itu begitu saja.

Kesialan lainnya datang hari ini, seluruh tempat duduk di bis terisi penuh dan dia terpaksa harus berdiri, setidaknya dia masih bisa pulang tanpa berjalan kaki. Matanya menangkap Sehun yang baru saja masuk dan berjalan mendekatinya.

Jujur saja Luhan tidak pernah menyukai pria dihadapannya ini, entah sejak kapan yang dia tau, Sehun adalah pria paling menyebalkan yang pernah dikenalnya dan mereka akan selalu bertaruh setiap ulangan datang. Taruhan bodoh yang mungkin pernah dilakukan murid – murid lainnya saat ulangan datang. _Siapapun yang mendapatkan nilai paling tinggi itu pemenangnya_ dan –salah satu kesialannya hari ini- Sehun mendapatkan satu nilai lebih tinggi darinya. Tuhan! Itu hanya satu angka dan Luhan benar – benar tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya.

"Kau kalah, kau ingat?" tanya Sehun berdiri menjulang dihadapan Luhan. Wanita itu memutarkan bola mata dan mulai berpegangan pada besi yang ada di atas kepalanya. Sehun menatap Luhan menunggu jawaban dari wanita itu.

"_Keurae arraseo_. Sekarang katakan apa maumu? Jangan memintaku melakukan hal yang aneh - aneh." Sergah Luhan membuat Sehun tersenyum lebar, sebelah tangannya kembali meraih _earphone_ ditelinga Luhan dan memakainya. Mereka terus berberhadapan sambil menikmati lagu tapi kemudian mata mereka bertemu, Sehun menatapnya beberapa detik sebelum pria itu merunduk mendekati wajah Luhan yang terlihat sangat syok, wanita itu mulai berjalan mundur tapi tangan Sehun melingkar di pinggangnya, sampai mata mereka hanya terpatut beberapa centi.

"Kau menggunakan _lip balm_?" Tanya Sehun membuat Luhan menghembuskan nafas yang entah sejak kapan ditahannya. Wanita itu langsung mendorong Sehun saat pria itu mulai terkekeh membuat beberapa orang menatap kearah mereka. Luhan memukul Sehun lumayan kerasa dan menendang kaki pria itu saat Sehun benar – benar tertawa.

"Kau benar – benar… dasar _pria-tak-tau-malu_. Tuhan, apa salahnya dengan sebuah _lip balm_? Aku wanita!" Gerutu Luhan sambil menarik _earphone_-nya dari telinga Sehun.

"Oh jadi kau wanita?" Tanya Sehun masih tertawa dan Luhan hanya mengerlingkan mata. Tapi kemudian tangan Sehun meraih dagunya membuat mata mereka kembali bertemu, tangan pria itu kembali meraih earphone dari telinga Luhan dan –entah sengaja atau tidak- tangan Sehun mengusap pipinya.

"Wanita yang cantik." Bisik Sehun sambil tersenyum simpul. Entah kenapa jantungnya berderup kencang dan darah berdesir di pipi membuatnya terasa panas. _Ejekan macam apa itu?_

...

Sehun memaksa dia untuk pergi kesebuah tempat sebelum mereka pulang. Luhan sudah memutar otaknya mencari akal agar lepas dari Sehun hari ini. Demi Tuhan! Dia benar – benar lelah dan dia yakin sekali Sehun akan membuatnya semakin buruk.

Mereka berjalan menuju sebuah bangunan cukup tua yang digunakan untuk memproduksi pakaian. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya dan berhenti melangkah membuat Sehun menatapnya. "Ayo." Ucap Sehun tapi Luhan malah menyipitkan mata kearah Sehun dan melipat tangannya didada.

"Kau tidak akan berbuat macam – macam di sini bukan?" Tanya Luhan masih berdiri ditempatnya. Sehun menghenbuskan nafasnya dan menjejalkan kedua tangannya disaku. Dia berjalan mendekati Luhan sedangkan wanita itu menghindar dengan berjalan mundur, tapi sayang sebuah tembok menghentikannya. Mata mereka bertemu, Sehun menatapnya lekat – lekat seperti seorang elang yang menatap mangsanya.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti pria yang akan 'berbuat macam – macam'?" Tanya Sehun hampir berbisik, wajah mereka terpaut beberapa senti membuat Luhan entah kenapa kesulitan bernafas. Dia meneguk ludahnya sendiri dan memberanikan diri menatap Sehun.

"E-entahlah s-siapa tau-."

"Orang tuamu bahkan tau jika sekarang aku bersamamu, dan jika kau masih berdiri disana kita hanya akan membuang – buang waktu." Sela Sehun dengan cepat sambil mundur memberikan Luhan ruang, menatap wanita itu untuk sesaat sebelum kembali berjalan.

Luhan mendengus kesal dan kembali mengikuti Sehun menuju atap bangunan itu. Sehun duduk di sana dan menyuruh Luhan untuk duduk disampingnya. Langit sudah mulai gelap, matahari yang terbenam menggoreskan semburat warna jingga yang menawan. Luhan menyukainya, warna jingga itu selalu bisa membuatnya tenang. Dia menatap kesamping dan menemukan Sehun tengah menutup matanya menikmati semilir angin sore, pria itu terlihat damai saat diam seperti ini, dan Luhan menyukainya.

Mengerjap.

_Apa?_

Luhan pasti sudah gila, dia benar – benar gila hari ini. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menyukai pria menyebalkan di sampingnya ini. Andai saja dia bisa pergi…

_Pergi.._

Luhan termengung. Dia memang akan pergi meninggalkan Sehun, meninggalkan pria menyebalkan ini. Dia akan pergi untuk waktu yang lama, sangat sangat lama. Dan sampai sekarang dia belum berani mengatakannya pada Sehun. Entah kenapa, hanya saja dia tidak berani.

Jika dia memang waras, Luhan mungkin akan dengan senang mengatakan kalau dia akan berpisah dengan Sehun, tapi ada sesuatu di hatinya yang mengatakan kalau itu salah, semua ini tidak benar, hal itu malah membuatnya semakin bingung.

Tapi semakin lama dia merahasiakannya, semakin berkurang waktu yang dimilikinya bersama Sehun, walau bagaimanapun, walau sebenci apapun dia pada Sehun, diam – diam Luhan selalu memperhatikan pria itu dengan caranya sendiri. Akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk mengatakannya sekarang.

"Aku akan pergi." Bisik Luhan membuat Sehun membuka matanya. Pria itu tidak mengatakan apapun hanya menatap lurus kedepan membuat Luhan entah kenapa merasa sangat gugup.

"Aku tau, _eomma_ sudah mengataan hal itu." Jawab Sehun dengan nada datar. Luhan mengangguk dan mengalihkan padangannya tapi sebuah tangan membuat dia kembali bertemu dengan mata coklat milik Sehun. Pria itu kembali mengusap pipinya, Luhan bingung setengah mati apa yang harus dia lakukan dan dia lebih bingung dengan sesuatu yang sedari tadi terus berdesir dihatinya.

"Kau masih harus mengabulkan permintaanku bukan?" tanya Sehun saat menarik tangannya, Luhan merasa sesuatu dalam mata Sehun berubah menjadi serius dan hal itu membuatnya hanya bisa mengangguk kaku sebagai jawaban. "Aku ingin kau berjanji." Ucap Sehun sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya.

Kening Luhan berkerut. "Berjanji?" Tanyanya masih bingung dengan apa yang diinginkan Sehun.

"Berjanji padaku kau akan kembali ke sini, ke tempat ini untuk bertemu denganku. Aku akan selalu menunggumu di sini." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar, seketika itu mata Sehun kembali berubah. "Ayolah… kau hanya harus berjanji. Kau tau aku akan sangat kesepian jika kau pergi. Siapa lagi yang bisa aku ajak taruhan kalau bukan _nyoya-tak-mau-kalah_ ini." Lanjut Sehun sambil tertawa. Luhan ikut tertawa tapi matanya mulai berkaca – kaca.

"Janji."

...

Semenjak saat itu Sehun entah kenapa sedikit berubah, dia berhenti menggoda Luhan walau kadang dia masih sangat menyebalkan. Pria itu selalu duduk di sampingnya saat berada di kelas dan menariknya –secara paksa- untuk pergi ke kantin.

Kadang Sehun juga mengomel tentang bagaimana Luhan selalu meninggalkannya saat berangkat ke sekolah, tapi di sisi lain. Sehun menjadi lebih perhatian? Mungkin? Entahlah apa itu yang jelas sekarang, pria itu berhenti mendorong Luhan saat mereka berada di jalan, dia juga berhenti menarik narik rambut Luhan saat berada di dalam kelas. Anehnya setiap kali mereka pulang, Sehun seakan – akan selalu berada tepat di samping Luhan seolah melindungi wanita itu dari tatapan – tatapan murin lain yang hendak menggodanya.

Sampai akhirnya dia benar – benar harus pergi. Sehun datang ke rumahnya pagi sekali, padahal itu adalah akhir pekan. Pria itu membantu dia memasukan koper ke dalam mobil dan berbincang dengan ayah Luhan.

"Jadi kau pergi hari ini?" Tanya Sehun sambil menjejalkan tangannya di saku. Dia menatap Luhan yang mengangguk dengan wajah yang murung. Sehun tertawa melihatnya, dia mengusak rambut Luhan pelan dan meletakan tangannya di pundak sang gadis.

"Kau harus tetap menjadi wanita-tak-mau-kalah saat aku tidak ada. Jangan terus merindukanku."

Dan tiba – tiba saja Sehun menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Detik itu juga dia merasa ingin tetap tinggal, dia sama sekali tidak mau pergi meninggalkan Korea. Dia rela di jahili dan kalah di setiap taruhan asalakan dia bisa bersama pria itu. Namun sayang, semua itu tak akan bisa di lakukannya.

Kenyataan memang selalu menghempaskannya saat dia sedang terbang dan melayang tinggi di angkasa.

...

7 Tahun kemudian

"_Kau harus tetap menjadi wanita-tak-mau-kalah saat aku tidak ada. Jangan terus merindukanku."_

Luhan menggeleng saat kata – kata itu terlintas dibenaknya. Dan sekarang dia sudah kembali. Setelah 7 tahun pergi akhirnya dia bisa kembali ke Korea, tempat yang pertama dia ingin kunjungi adalah rumah lamanya.

Dalam hati Luhan tak sabar menanti taksinya sampai di depan rumah lamanya. Setengah jam kemudian Luhan sampai di depan rumahnya. Tidak ada yang berubah dari rumahnya sejak kepergiannya, karena bukan rumah miliknya yang berubah, tapi rumah di sampingnya.

Rumah Sehun. Rumah itu sekarang kosong tanpa penghuni.

Empat tahun lalu tepatnya, Sehun terakhir kali mengirimkannya e-mail. Pria itu mengatakan kalau dia harus belajar untuk masuk ke universitas. Tapi dia juga mengatakan kalau dia tidak akan pernah pergi, dia masih akan menunggu Luhan di tempat favoritenya. Dia akan menunggu wanita itu di sana, sampai Luhan kembali.

Tapi sekarang yang Luhan lihat adalah rumah kosong yang terkunci rapat. Tak ada tanda – tanda keberadaan Sehun ataupun keluarganya di dalam.

Sehun pergi.

Luhan menghela nafas panjang dan masuk kedalam rumah, melihat perabotan lama yang di tinggalkannya. Seketika itu saja kilasan – kilasan kejadian masa lalu terlintas di benaknya. Dia masih ingat saat Sehun berteriak memanggilnya untuk segera turun kebawah karena mereka akan mengerjakan tugas bersama, dia juga masih ingat Sehun yang suka duduk di lantai sambil menonton tv dan menghabiskan cemilan miliknya.

Dia juga masih ingat bagaimana dia selalu beradu mulut dengan Sehun dan yang bisa menghentikan mereka berdua adalah ibunya. Entah kenapa setiap sudut rumahnya mengingatkan dia pada Sehun. Luhan beranjak menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Dia membuka tirai yang tertutup rapat itu.

Dari sini dia bisa mengobrol dengan Sehun saat larut malam, dia dan Sehun mempunyai semacam buku untuk menuliskan apa yang ingin mereka katakan karena tidak mungkin mereka akan mengobrol dengan jarak yang cukup jauh itu. Dia ingat bagaimana Sehun selalu menuliskan kata – kata ejekan saat dia tengah belajar dan dengan sengaja terus mengganggunya sampai dia pergi tidur karena kesal.

Luhan terkekeh mengingat semua kejadian itu. Dia merunduk dan mengambil sebuah buku di bawah kasurnya. Buku ini yang dulu digunakannya untuk mengobrol dengan Sehun. Sekarang buku ini sudah berdebu dan terlupakan. Luhan duduk di kasurnya yang ditutupi kelambu dan membuka buku itu lembar demi lembar.

Entah kenapa matanya perih saat membuka buku itu dihalaman pertama yang bertuliskan _'Aku membencimu Oh Sehun! kalau saja aku bisa mengutukmu, akan ku ubah kau menjadi seeokor lalat, lalu akan mengurungmu di dalam toples.'_ Dia baru sadar kalau ternyata terlalu banyak kenangannya bersama Sehun dalam buku ini. Dan entah kenapa sesuatu di hatinya terasa sakit.

...

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangunan tua yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari rumahnya. Dia meniti tangga untuk menuju atap, tempat di mana dia berjanji pada Oh Sehun, Pria sok pintar yang belakangan ini sangat dirindukannya.

Dia menatap langit yang semakin gelap, bahkan sang rembulan sudah muncul dibalik sebuah awan pekat. Dia berdiri disana, menunggu sang bintang datang menemani rembulan sampai pagi menjelang.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk kembali tapi sekarang kau yang pergi." Guman Luhan sambil menutup matanya. _Coat_ yang dipakainya tidak cukup tebal untuk melindunginya dari terpaan angin malam. Tapi Luhan tidak mau beranjak, dia masih ingin berdiri di sini sendirian.

Namun tiba – tiba saja sebuah jaket tersampai dibahunya membuat dia sangat terkejut. Luhan menatap jakter berwarna hitam itu dan menengok kesamping.

Di sampingnya, dia menemukan seorang pria dengan tubuh tegap, rambut coklat yang disisir keatas dengan sedikit olesan gel, tubuh ramping dan kekarnya terbalut sebuah kemeja hitam yang cukup ketat membuat lekuk tubuhnya terlihat.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi saat dingin dengan pakaian yang seperti itu." Dan suaranya, suara itu yang selama ini di rindukan, suara arogan yang selalu memerintahnya dengan seenak hati. Tapi kemudian sebuah senyuman membuat Luhan lupa akan semua itu, bahkan melupakan fakta dia masih menginjakan kakinya di tanah.

"Sehun." Bisik Luhan membuat senyuman itu melebar.

"Aku tau kau merindukanku jadi kemarilah aku ingin memelukmu." Ucap Sehun sambil tertawa membuat Luhan mau tidak mau ikut tertawa bersamanya. Dia melangkah mendekati Sehun dan detik berikutnya kehangatan yang dulu pernah dirasakannya kembali, tepat saat tangan besar itu melingkar dipundaknya. Dia rindu dengan kehangatan itu dan yang pasti…

Dia merindukan Sehun.

.

.

.

**The End**

**ALLOHA! ^^**

**Jadi ini cerita memang sudah terbengkalai lama tapi terlalu pendek untuk di post jadi kemarin author nambahin beberapa bagian. Author juga udah bikin satu fic lagi buat KaiSoo shipper tapi masih dalah tahap edit-tambah-ini-tambah-itu sama temen author. Dia juga penulis, tapi bukan penulis ff sayangnya.**

**And this fic is dedicated to all HunHan shipper who miss them so much. I miss them too u.u **

**And this is a gift for all my beloved reader who have stay with me all this time. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH. Thanks for reading my story, giving me review, critict and so on. I cannot descibe how much I thank to you. **

**I hope in this new year we can be a better person, and love EXO especially HunHan no matter what. I hope you guys always be healty and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**LOVE YA,**

**Xoxo. **


End file.
